Viéndote con mi corazón
by Lulyta-chan
Summary: -Tu eres fuerte en cuerpo y alma. Soportas la oscuridad y vives con ella día a día y no has caído, eso te hace una persona con mucha fortaleza. -expresó el muchacho de ojos negros, conmoviendo a la joven de ojos ciegos.
1. Chapter 1

_**Domingo - 17/04/2016 -**_

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes y ambientes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad del gran Masashi Kishimoto. La trama de la historia sí me pertenece.

Referencias de lectura:

\- **0-0-0-0-0** Cambio de escena.

* * *

 **Viéndote con mi corazón**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Parte I**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Orochimaru ha muerto, Uchiha Sasuke le traicionó y acabó con su vida._

El cuerpo sin vida cayó al suelo con un sonido hueco, haciendo eco por toda la silenciosa habitación.

Esa escoria se había confiado demasiado y había pagado con su vida el haberla subestimado de esa manera. Ella no era uno más de los estúpidos subordinados del Sannin de las serpientes, ni mucho menos uno de los desafortunados esclavos utilizados para los atroces experimentos de ese demente. Ella estaba allí por otro motivo; su sola existencia estaba salvaguardada únicamente porque era utilizada para chantajear a alguien más y eso también la limitaba si quería que esa persona continuara respirando en este mundo. Doble extorsión.

 _Pero ya no más_ , se dijo mentalmente esbozando una débil sonrisa de alivio. El culpable de que viviera en esa situación por años ya no podría mantenerla cautiva nunca más. Estaba muerto.

—Muerto —susurró levemente con una risa de por medio mientras esa palabra retumbaba en su mente—. Libres… al fin.

Salió de aquella habitación completamente oscura caminando lentamente por los pasillos, percatándose que no quedaba nadie allí más que ella y aquél cadáver en especial junto con los otros tantos que se habían querido propasar con ella durante el motín de huida. Los que pudieron se habían marchado, menos ella.

Aún en penumbras se dirigió a una habitación cerca de la salida de aquella guarida que, para su suerte, no estaba bajo tierra como las demás de Orochimaru, pero aun así ni un rayo de luz se colaba por los pasillos. Todo era completa oscuridad y silencio pero eso no le preocupaba en absoluto.

La oscuridad era parte de ella, estaba acostumbrada.

Con las manos en su regazo, se relajó en un sillón que casualmente se encontraba en esa sala, esperando pacientemente mientras con palabras confiadas se decía mentalmente:

— _Vendrá por mí, lo sé._

 **.**

 **0-0-0-0-0**

 **.**

—Ven, Karin. Te necesito.

—¡¿He?! ¡¿Por qué habría de irme contigo?! —exclamó sorprendida la pelirroja con gafas, mirando con ojos escandalizados al ninja de cabellos y ojos negros sentado frente a ella, Uchiha Sasuke.

—Orochimaru está muerto, le he matado —contestó simplemente sin cambiar expresión en su rostro, como si quisiera justificarse con eso.

—P-pero, ¿qué vas a hacer con los presos de aquí? —espetó incrédula ante aquella información sobre el Sannin.

—Suigetsu, libéralos.

—Te comportas realmente como un jefe —se escuchó la voz burlona del ninja de la Niebla Oculta de cabellos celestes casi blancos, Hōzuki Suigetsu.

—¿Liberarlos? —musitó pensativamente, desconectándose por un momento de lo que le planteaban y pensando en lo que personalmente significaba aquella palabra.

 _Libres._

Los demás lo tomaron como una negativa por lo que el pelinegro se apresuró a agregar:

—No hay motivos para conservarlos. Ven conmigo —terminó lo último con lo que a oídos de Karin sonó como una orden.

—Me niego —dijo frunciendo el ceño, eso no estaba en sus planes al enterarse de la muerte de Orochimaru—. No tengo obligación de obedecerte y los sabes.

—…—Sasuke suspiró—. Bien.

Karin calló unos segundos calmándose ahora que el chico de ojos violetas no estaba en la habitación, pensando seriamente en la propuesta del joven Uchiha.

Admitía que esperaba con ansias el día en que Sasuke borrara la presencia de Orochimaru de la faz de la tierra, cuando ese día llegara ella sería libre y le estaría eternamente agradecida. Sin embargo, no se esperaba que a cambio debiera seguir al joven como pago. Tenía asuntos de suma importancia que atender ahora que todo el calvario había terminado, sería realmente molesto para ella si el chico le pedía eso o peor aún, si la obligaba. Frunció el ceño ante esa idea, claramente estaba en desventaja con él si debiera enfrentarse en batalla para obtener completamente su libertad.

—Entonces sólo queda buscar a Juugo —concluyó sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—Espera…—musitó al escuchar lo último, seriamente como nunca antes la había visto.

Lentamente se acercó a la puerta y le puso seguro, lo que tenía que decirle no debía tomarse a la ligera y no quería interrupciones por parte del espadachín que la sacaba de quicio rápidamente.

Sasuke esperó paciente a que continuara, estrechando apenas visiblemente sus ojos ante su nueva actitud.

—Iré —sentenció con determinación observándolo a través de los cristales de su gafas a la vez que se las ajustaba, mientras se preparaba para decirle lo que tenía en mente, intentando dar un aire de seriedad que no daba lugar a un no por respuesta.

—¿Qué pasa? —cuestionó el moreno con desconfianza al verla acercarse unos pasos hasta situarse frente a él nuevamente—. Has cambiado de opinión muy pronto.

—Si de verdad me necesitas, iré contigo —aguardó unos segundos en silencio y luego tomó aire para comenzar con la negociación que tenía en mente, pero su radar interno le alertó que el ninja de la gran espada estaba de vuelta por lo que chasqueó la lengua y se apresuró—: Tsk. Pero a cambio…

Karin no pudo terminar de hablar ya que la puerta de la habitación cayó con un ensordecedor ruido al ser partida por la espada de Suigetsu, quien ingresó al lugar y se apoyó en su arma con aire aburrido.

—Salgamos de aquí, Sasuke. Karin no va a venir.

—En realidad, ha cambiado de opinión —comentó calmadamente el Uchiha, olvidando las últimas palabras de la chica con gafas.

Suigetsu dirigió su mirada burlona a la joven, regalándole una sonrisa que dejaba en claro que estaba a punto de soltar alguno de sus comentarios comprometedores para con Karin. Ella al percatarse se puso roja de la furia y se apresuró a callarle.

Había tenido que tratar varias veces con Suigetsu en el pasado y descubrió que tenía la estúpida manía de intentar enrollarla con el Uchiha en algún comentario comprometedor. Era realmente molesto, ni que a ella le agradara el frío e imperturbable Uchiha Sasuke, quien había acudido por decisión propia al demente de Orochimaru. Ese hecho le había quitado todos los puntos al apuesto ninja de Konoha, convirtiéndolo en otra mascota más del Sannin a ojos de Karin.

—¡Yo solo voy en la misma dirección! —sentenció fulminándolo con la mirada y elevando su voz unos tonos más, realmente la sacaba de sus casillas—. ¡Es una coincidencia!

—¿De verdad? —dijo desafiándola con la mirada, sin cambiar su sonrisa con dientes puntiagudos—. Me imagino que estarás poco tiempo con nosotros.

—Esa es la idea —mientras se acomodaba nuevamente las gafas y su semblante volvía a ser serio.

—Bien. En marcha —ordenó Sasuke poniéndose en pie y saliendo de allí seguido por los otros dos que se mataban con la mirada.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Gracias por leer!

Dejen sus reviews para saber qué les pareció. Hasta el próximo domingo!

 **.**

 **Ja ne!**

 **-Editado: 18/05/17-**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Domingo - 24/04/2016 -**_

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes y ambientes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad del gran Masashi Kishimoto. La trama de la historia sí me pertenece.

Referencias de lectura:

\- **0-0-0-0-0** Cambio de escena.

* * *

 **Viéndote con mi corazón**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Parte II**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Es hora de que explique el objetivo de haberlos reunido aquí —comenzó a hablar Sasuke frente a Karin, Suigetsu y el recién reclutado Juugo—. Voy a matar a Uchiha Itachi de Akatsuki y quiero que me ayuden con sus habilidades.

Los aludidos se quedaron en silencio procesando la información y solo el peli-blanco soltó en un susurro un " _Lo sabía"_ , segundos después dio a conocer que lo seguiría con gusto ya que uno de sus objetivos era la espada Samehada del compañero de Itachi y cuestionó a Juugo sobre lo que haría ahora que era libre. Juugo simplemente respondió que seguiría a Sasuke porque quería comprobar si el sacrificio de su amigo Kimimaro valió la pena. Solo quedaba revelar el motivo de la peli-roja.

—Karin, dijiste que tenías otras cosas que hacer. ¿Qué vas a hacer? —cuestionó el Uchiha, toda la atención puesta en ella.

—…—su rostro mostró aquella seriedad una vez más y se acomodó las gafas antes de hablar—: Te he ayudado a encontrar a Juugo para realizar tu objetivo y creo que eso salda mi deuda contigo por matar a Orochimaru y liberarnos.

Suigetsu elevó una ceja observándola con escepticismo, él creía que ella era devota al mencionado.

—Pero si me ayudas con algo, te seguiré sin dudarlo y ayudaré en tu objetivo —sentenció con la esperanza de que aceptara su propuesta; si tenía la ayuda de estos sujetos, lo que tenía que hacer sería mucho más fácil y con mayor probabilidad de éxito.

—¿Qué es? —dijo luego de unos largos segundos reflexionando sobre lo dicho por la chica.

—Rescatar a mi hermana menor.

Todos la miraron largo rato luego de lo mencionado; el espadachín internamente asombrado ya que él no había creído que realmente tuviera algo que hacer y sólo había dicho aquello por orgullo para no aceptar abiertamente que quería estar cerca del Uchiha.

—¿Rescatarla? —musitó en un susurro, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Cuánto tiempo nos llevaría eso?

—No mucho —respondió con mil sensaciones en el pecho al ver un atisbo de interés por parte de él—. En la guarida Sur no tenía intenciones de seguirte, pero cuando mencionaste que reclutarías a Juugo de la guarida Norte acepté de inmediato porque mi hermana está en otra guarida a unos kilómetros de aquí. Conozco el poder de ustedes tres, si me ayudan a quitar del camino a quienes se nos interpongan, sacar a mi hermana de allí será pan comido —relató de corrido con la respiración agitada de la emoción junto con una pequeña sonrisa de confianza ante sus palabras.

—Y luego, ¿qué? —espetó fríamente, sobresaltando un poco a Karin por su cambio drástico—. Mi prioridad es matar a Uchiha Itachi, no entra en mis planes cuidar de una niñita molesta.

—Luego la dejaría a salvo en otro sitio —respondió de la misma manera dando un paso al frente, desafiándolo con la mirada. No le gustó ni un poco cómo habló refiriéndose a su hermana—. Mi prioridad es cuidar de mi hermana pequeña, no entra en mis planes perseguir a un criminal de una organización de rango S —utilizó las mismas palabras que él, no iba a dejarse intimidar por ningún "niñito" caprichoso con aires de vengador—. Este es el trato: tú me ayudas y yo dejaré que utilices mis habilidades para tus propósitos. Por algo fuiste a reclutarme, ¿no? En caso que no aceptes deberás buscar a alguien más, hasta aquí llego yo.

Juugo se mantuvo al margen de la conversación mientras Suigetsu tenía un brillo de admiración en sus orbes moradas. No tenía idea que Karin pudiera tener tantas agallas, y lo más admirable era que ella era consciente de la diferencia de poder entre el Uchiha y ella pero aun así tuvo el valor de enfrentarlo. Con una sonrisa de lado, comenzó a mirar a la chica de manera diferente a como lo hacía siempre.

Sasuke se mantuvo serio sin apartar sus pupilas de los ojos rojos de la chica. Sintió nostalgia por un momento, nadie le había hablado de esa manera en el tiempo que estuvo con Orochimaru, nadie desde que estaba con Naruto. La determinación de proteger a tus seres queridos que mostraban los orbes de Karin le recordó a quien fue su mejor amigo y rival. Frunció el ceño al percatarse de a qué lugar lo estaban llevando sus pensamientos. Volviendo a centrarse en su objetivo, meditó unos cortos minutos sobre la propuesta de la joven. No le agradaba rogarle a nadie, pero teniendo en claro que las habilidades de ella le serían muy útiles en su meta, decidió dejar a un lado su orgullo y aceptar el trato. Después de todo, con Suigetsu había ocurrido lo mismo y tuvo que desviarse un momento para conseguir la espada que el peli-blanco quería.

—…—dio un suspiro, volviendo a poner su cara de póker—. Tú guías —fue lo único que salió de sus labios dando a entender que aceptaba el trato.

—¡Hn! —afirmó Karin esbozando una enorme sonrisa de felicidad y alivio—. ¡En marcha! —gritó eufórica, con la adrenalina corriendo por su venas y sin más se lanzó a correr a toda velocidad hacia el noroeste tomando como referencia la guarida en la que se encontraban.

Los demás no se movieron ni un milímetro y solo observaron a la chica con una gota de sudor a excepción del moreno.

—Vamos —musitó para los otros dos al ver que esperaban una orden de su parte, y se encaminaron rápidamente para alcanzar a la chica de gafas.

 **.**

 **0-0-0-0-0**

 **.**

Los cuatro shinobis iban de rama en rama a toda velocidad siendo encabezados por la peli-roja de gafas. Los hombres estaban asombrados por la rapidez de la chica que de vez en cuando aumentaba y amenazaba con dejarlos varios metros por detrás, lo atribuyeron a la adrenalina que debía estar sintiendo en ese momento y que la impulsaba a darse prisa en rescatar a su hermana pequeña.

—Oye, Zanahoria —llamó Suigetsu que se puso junto al Uchiha, con la chica a pocos metros por delante; Karin giró un poco el rostro para darle a entender que lo escuchaba y lo fulminó con la mirada por el apodo—. La noticia de la muerte de Orochimaru debió llegar a esa guarida. ¿No crees que esa niña ya no esté allí y huyó? O tal vez, ya esté muerta —cuestionó sin querer sonar tan duro pero eso era lo que te podía ocurrir estando bajo el poder del Sannin.

—¡Cierra la boca, estúpido! ¡No está muerta! —insultó mordaz por su último comentario, volvió su rostro al frente saltando rama tras rama—. Aunque la noticia haya llegado allí, ella no podría ir a ningún lado en su estado —apretó los labios mientras disminuía su velocidad hasta ponerse en medio de los dos, con Juugo escoltándolos y prestando atención a la conversación—. No podría ver en qué dirección ir —murmuró disimulando el nudo que se había formado en su garganta.

—No me digas que el problema de visión es de familia —se burló imaginándose una pequeña Karin simulando ser su hermana pequeña, ya que no sabía cómo era físicamente, con los brazos estirados intentando no chocar con las cosas de su alrededor a falta de unas gafas.

—Ella es ciega —dijo sin una pizca de emoción en su voz, apresurando el paso y olvidándose de responder el insulto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Gracias por leer!

Dejen sus reviews para saber qué les pareció. **Hasta el Miércoles!**

 **.**

 **Ja ne!**

 **-Editado: 18/05/17-**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Miércoles - 27/04/2016 -**_

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes y ambientes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad del gran Masashi Kishimoto. La trama de la historia sí me pertenece.

Referencias de lectura:

\- **0-0-0-0-0** Cambio de escena.

* * *

 **Viéndote con mi corazón**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Parte III**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _—_ _Ella es ciega._

—Oh —soltó impactado sin saber qué decir y apenado por su anterior comentario.

—Idiota —comentó Sasuke a su compañero sin apartar la mirada del frente, esa falta de tacto le recordaba al tonto de Naruto.

Juugo sintió un poco de lástima por esa chiquilla; Suigetsu debía aprender a cerrar su boca de vez en cuando pensó mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Continuaron su carrera unas horas más por un largo tramo de bosque en completo silencio, hasta que el ninja de la gran espada no lo soportó más y decidió romper el tenso ambiente que se había formado.

—Karin —llamó desde su posición sin importarle que los otros oyeran—. Lo siento —se disculpó sinceramente, ella giró su rostro para observarlo con el rostro serio—. Yo… no quería ofenderte de esa manera. Sólo quería hacer la situación… ya sabes, más llevadera. No era mi intención…

—…—dejó salir un sonoro suspiro interrumpiendo su monólogo—. Está bien. Igual tú no sabías lo de mi hermana y todos sabemos que eres un tonto con una enorme bocota, dientes de serrucho —terminó con una sonrisa burlona.

—Sí, claro. Pero hasta aquí llegó mi bondad, ni pienses que me disculparé contigo por cualquier otra cosa. Zanahoria —respondió con una sonrisa de alivio por haber quitado un peso de su consciencia.

—Hmp. Estúpido loco amante de las espadas —le devolvió con un bufido, el ambiente volvía a estar bien entre todos.

—Tengo unos cuantos dulces en mi estuche, ¿crees que a esa pequeña le gusten? —cuestionó buscando en su bolsa de armas ahora que habían descendido al suelo e iban caminando para retomar el aliento—. Nee, Sasuke. Espero que tu forma de ser no la asuste.

A todos les salió una gota de sudor en la nuca, definitivamente Suigetsu era un tonto al que le gustaba el sonido de su propia voz.

—¿De qué estás hablando, idiota? —lo miró con confusión la joven de gafas.

—Pues de tu pequeña hermanita, cuatro ojos —mientras se encogía de hombros—. Nee, nee. ¿Crees que la pueda cargar en la espalda? Será divertido tener una niña con nosotros. Espero que no sea muy parecida a ti porque si es así pobre chiquilla. Oi, Sasuke. Deberíamos pasar por algún pueblo y comprar una muñeca y tal vez algunos libros de cuentos infantiles.

—No soy niñera de nadie —comentó con el ceño fruncido ante las tonterías del chico, recordándose que esa pequeña solo estaría con ellos por poco tiempo y luego podrían volver a su objetivo principal.

Pero Suigetsu no le prestó atención y continuó con uno de sus adorados monólogos.

—¡Sí, eso es! ¡Se los leeré cuantas veces quiera y ella me adorará! Tan así que se olvidará de que la Zanahoria es su hermana y me tomará a mí como su ejemplo a seguir y podre relatarle las heroicas historias de cómo conseguiré todas mis espadas y ella me escuchará con admiración. Es un plan perfecto —decía con un aura brillante de emoción rodeándolo y estrellitas en los ojos.

Sin embargo, Karin lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad con un golpe que lo puso en estado líquido.

—¿Quieres callarte de una vez? —le gritó con los nervios crispados, no le gustó nada que dijera que su hermana la dejaría de lado por ese tonto, ¡su hermanita era de ella y nadie más! La celaba mucho y lo admitía—. Además, ¿de dónde sacaste que mi hermana es una niña? Soy dos años mayor que ella, tiene quince años. Es más, tiene un año menos que Sasuke.

El aludido la escuchó perfectamente y rezó a todos los dioses que conocía que aquella "joven" hermana de Karin, no fuera igual de chillona que todas las chicas de su edad y no se le pegara como chicle. Aunque luego recordó que no podría verlo, y se tranquilizó un poco.

—Oh. Entonces deberé dejar mi faceta de "hermano mayor genial" y pasar a ser el "apuesto joven encantador" —peinándose el cabello con una mano mientras daba un guiño con una encantadora sonrisa, según él.

—¡Ni pienses que permitiré que te acerques a mi hermanita! ¡Raro con dientes de tiburón! —dijo con un imperceptible rubor en sus mejillas, contra todo pronóstico, a Karin sí le pareció encantador el gesto de Suigetsu pero nunca lo admitiría en voz alta. Su orgullo era muy grande.

—¡Oye! —iba a contestarle con otro insulto pero se percató de algo muy importante—. Un momento. ¿Por qué tú eres el líder del equipo si eres menor que todos aquí? —cuestionó a Sasuke con los ojos en blanco indignado por su descubrimiento.

—Hmp —fue lo único que obtuvo del aludido.

Efectivamente, él era el más joven ya que Karin contaba con diecisiete años al igual que Suigetsu, Juugo tenía diecinueve y él dieciséis años. Pero esto no era cosa de edades sino de poder, y él no dudaba ni un segundo que era el más fuerte de los cuatro.

-Silencio —calló la chica al espadachín—. Ya hemos llegado.

A unos cuantos metros de su posición pudieron observar una cueva oscura y que parecía muy profunda, al pie de una montaña. Pero lo que más les llamó la atención era que por todo el lugar fuera de la cueva había lo que parecían más de diez tumbas, y por la tierra removida parecían hechas recientemente.

Karin hizo unos sellos de manos y se concentró en buscar los chakras de quienes pudieran interponerse. Abrió los ojos asombrada con una exclamación de incredulidad que alertó a los demás.

—¿Qué sucede? —cuestionó el Uchiha colocando su mano en el mango de su katana.

—N-no… hay nadie —musitó comenzando a avanzar lentamente hacia la entrada, un poco aliviada de no tener que luchar contra nadie pero aun así con incredulidad.

—¿Cómo que no hay nadie, Zanahoria? ¿Vinimos aquí por nada? —exclamó con indignación el peli-blanco, todavía no se había acostumbrado nuevamente a sus piernas y le hicieron correr como demente por muchas horas sin descanso alguno y todo para nada.

—No. Me refiero a que no hay ningún chakra además del de mi hermana —paró a unos cinco metros de la oscura cueva, los demás hicieron lo mismo, expectantes.

Desde la cueva se comenzaron a oír pequeños pasos que se acercaban a la salida, pero también se oía como cuando se arrastra algo. Sasuke frunció el ceño, aún sin bajar la guardia. Quién no les decía que no se trataba de la hermana de Karin y era un enemigo haciéndose pasar por ella. Segundos después, que parecieron eternos, algo salió con fuerza de la cueva y cayó cerca de los pies del equipo de cuatro.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Gracias por leer!

Dejen sus reviews para saber qué les pareció. **Hasta el Domingo!**

 **.**

 **Ja ne!**

 **-Editado: 18/05/17-**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Domingo - 01/05/2016 -_  
**

 **Disclaimer: ** Los personajes y ambientes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad del gran Masashi Kishimoto. La trama de la historia sí me pertenece.

Referencias de lectura:

\- **0-0-0-0-0** Cambio de escena.

* * *

 **Viéndote con mi corazón**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Parte IV**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Algo salió con fuerza de la cueva y cayó cerca de los pies del equipo de cuatro._

No pudieron evitar abrir los ojos con asombro al ver que se trataba de un cadáver, pero no cualquier cadáver sino el cuerpo inerte y maltrecho de Yakushi Kabuto.

—¿Qué demonios? —exclamó Suigetsu—. Sasuke, ¿no te encargaste de este tipo cuando eliminaste a Orochimaru?

—Esto demuestra que no —dijo como si fuera obvio y así lo era—. No lo creí necesario.

Los pasos se hicieron más apresurados y volvieron la vista al frente para ver cómo un borrón rosa y amarillo saltaba encima de Karin a toda velocidad, tirándola en el acto. Los otros tres saltaron hacia atrás en guardia pero luego se relajaron al ver que su compañera solo era fuertemente abrazada por aquella persona.

—¡Onee-sama! —se escuchó débilmente ya que era amortiguado por el cuello de Karin quien le devolvió el abrazo con cariño.

Esa era la famosa "hermanita" de Karin, pensaron los demás.

—N-no puedo… respirar —dijo con un poco de dificultad pero se podía apreciar la alegría en su voz—. Sakura.

 _Sakura._ El nombre va perfectamente con su cabello, fue lo que pasó por la cabeza del moreno. Era lo único que podían apreciar de ella ya que escondía su rostro en el hueco del cuello de Karin.

—Lo siento —se disculpó apenada mientras lentamente se alejaba y enderezaba, ayudando a su hermana mayor y ésta al estar de pie envolvió nuevamente en un fuerte abrazo a su hermana menor—. Onee-sama. Mou… Ahora tú me aprietas demasiado —dijo como niña pequeña.

Cuando la peli-roja se separó de ella, los demás pudieron apreciarla completamente y lo que dedujeron es que de pequeña solo tenía la altura, unos centímetros menos que Karin. Era preciosa, parecía una muñeca hecha de la porcelana más refinada, escondida en esa enorme ropa que llevaba. Sin dudas las hermanas habían sido dotadas de una belleza inigualable y Suigetsu estaba completamente de acuerdo con aquello.

Sakura era bajita, poseía una piel que parecía de porcelana, con un bonito rostro de rasgos finos y delicados. También era delgada pero tenía todas las curvas en su sitio y de proporciones agradables: caderas anchas, cintura pequeña, piernas torneadas, trasero y busto firmes; vestía unos pantaloncillos holgados rojos unos centímetros debajo de la rodilla que se anudaba en un moño por delante, a la altura de la cadera; un top blanco hasta la cintura, dejando su abdomen al descubierto, de tirantes gruesos y con un escote circular que dejaba ver el nacimiento de sus senos, que si bien eran de un tamaño generoso no cruzaban el límite de lo exagerado; encima de todo llevaba una holgada chaqueta abierta que le llegaba hasta medio muslo, amarilla con el interior color vino, tenía dos bolsillos al frente y las mangas no dejaban ver sus manos; y para completar en sus pequeños pies no llevaba nada, iba descalza.

Lo que más les llamó la atención de su aspecto fue su cabello rosa hasta la cadera, lo llevaba amarrado casi al final y unos mechones por delante enmarcaban su rostro con un flequillo hacia el lado que ponía detrás de su oreja izquierda; y sus enormes ojos entelados de un color verde agua, que a pesar de su ceguera en ese momento brillaban con la misma intensidad que los carmesí de Karin.

La "pequeña" de los allí presentes no cabía de la felicidad, al fin eran libres y estaba con su hermana mayor. No había dudado ni un segundo en que ella la buscaría después de enterarse de la muerte del Sannin y no se equivocó. Sin poder contenerse más, dio un salto y se aferró con sus piernas y brazos a la peli-roja, transmitiéndole todo el cariño guardado durante todos estos años sin estar juntas. Karin trastabilló de la sorpresa más aun así se mantuvo en pie sosteniendo a su hermana, recordando que cuando eran pequeñas, y antes de todo lo ocurrido con Orochimaru, la peli-rosa hacía lo mismo cada vez que la extrañaba.

—¡Onee-sama! ¡Onee-sama! —repetía con un nudo en la garganta—. Te he extrañado tanto —dijo mientras sus hombros se convulsionaban y sus ojos daban rienda suelta a las lágrimas—. Tanto…

—Ya, ya —la tranquilizaba como a un bebé mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

Suigetsu tenía cascaditas en los ojos por el emotivo momento que presenciaba y sostenía un pañuelo que de vez en cuando utilizaba para sonarse los mocos. Sasuke lo miraba con un poco de asco y una gota de sudor, pero admitía que ver a esas dos de esa manera le recordó a Itachi y a él, el antiguo Itachi antes de la masacre. Juugo observaba en silencio con unos pajarillos en las manos y hombros que se habían acercado, estaba contento por esas dos y lo demostraba con una tímida sonrisa en sus labios.

—Ya, no llores —decía la peli-roja con una voz tan cálida como nunca antes la habían oído, una vez que su hermana se soltó y se paró frente a ella—. Me alegra mucho saber que estás a salvo —mientras ponía sus manos en las mejillas sonrosadas del llanto de su hermana, acunando su rostro, y quitaba sus lágrimas con los pulgares—. No debes preocuparte más. Ahora estoy aquí contigo y no dejaré que nada malo te ocurra.

—…—Sakura afirmó con la cabeza dejándose mimar por su hermana como cuando era pequeña.

Karin esbozó una maternal sonrisa para su hermanita, quitó sus manos del rostro de ella y con una acarició su cabeza con cariño. En ese momento, Sakura se percató de algo y se enderezó rápidamente cambiando su expresión a una de seriedad que a los jóvenes que observaban les recordó mucho a la que había puesto Karin anteriormente. Avanzó unos pasos hasta que la chica de gafas quedó a su espalda y frunció el ceño con los ojos apuntando al frente. Y para sorpresa de los hombres, ella giró la cabeza en la dirección que estaba cada uno; con su rostro apuntó primero hacia la izquierda donde estaba Suigetsu, luego a la derecha donde se encontraba Juugo y por último volvió su rostro al frente en dirección a Sasuke; luego de aquello se puso en una pose que ellos dedujeron como defensiva: pie derecho adelante e izquierdo detrás y brazos hacia adelante, izquierdo apuntando abajo con la palma y derecho flexionado con palma extendida, y entonces la imitaron poniéndose alertas.

—¿Quiénes son estos tres, Onee-sama? —cuestionó con seriedad la de cabellos rosados.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Gracias por leer!

Dejen sus reviews para saber qué les pareció. **Hasta el Miércoles!**

 **.**

 **Ja ne!**

 **-Editado: 18/05/17-**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Miércoles - 04/05/2016 -**_

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes y ambientes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad del gran Masashi Kishimoto. La trama de la historia sí me pertenece.

Referencias de lectura:

\- **0-0-0-0-0** Cambio de escena.

* * *

 **Viéndote con mi corazón**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Parte V**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _—_ _¿Quiénes son estos tres, Onee-sama? —cuestionó con seriedad la de cabellos rosados._

—Oh. Tranquilos —se adelantó Karin con las palmas levantadas hacia sus compañeros—. Estoy con ellos, se ofrecieron a acompañarme para rescatarte. Pero creo que tú ya te encargaste por ti misma de todo —la aludida se encogió de hombros pero a diferencia de los demás ella no dejó su postura—. Como sea. Chicos, ella es mi hermana menor: Sakura —comenzó a modo de presentación poniendo sus manos en los hombros de Sakura para que se relajara, consiguiéndolo de inmediato—. Sakura, ellos son: Suigetsu.

—¡Hola, preciosa! —saludó luego de dar unos pasos al frente, pero Sakura ya había girado el rostro en su dirección antes que él hablara. Como respuesta obtuvo un fruncimiento de cejas más pronunciado por su comentario al igual que Karin que lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Juugo —continuó.

—Sakura-san —pronunció calmadamente el grandote, ella asintió con la cabeza en su dirección.

—…y Uchiha Sasuke —Sakura posó su mirada al frente donde estaba el moreno.

—¿Uchiha… Sasuke? —musitó ante aquél nombre y al no obtener palabra por parte de éste.

—¿Lo conoces? —cuestionó Karin con confusión.

—No. Pero él eliminó a Orochimaru. ¿Correcto?

—Así es. ¿Por qué? —poniéndose a un lado de su hermana.

Sakura no respondió y avanzó hasta estar a una distancia prudencial del Uchiha que la observaba expectante, percatándose que ella realmente era ciega ya que no enfocaba su rostro, solo apuntaba hacia adelante con sus ojos. Sin embargo sentía curiosidad de saber por qué parecía que sabía dónde estaba cada cosa.

—Estoy sumamente agradecida contigo —mientras se inclinaba en una reverencia para sorpresa de su hermana—. Gracias a ti, mi hermana y yo estamos juntas de nuevo. Muchas gracias —tras decir esto le tendió la mano derecha en un puño esperando a que él lo chocara con el suyo.

—…—Sasuke se quedó unos segundos observándola y procesando sus palabras; él de ninguna manera había actuado como si fuera un buen samaritano, sólo estaba cumpliendo con el trato que había pactado con la peli-roja pero de igual forma chocó suavemente con su puño la pequeña mano femenina—. Hmp —fue lo único que dijo, ella levantó el rostro hasta donde creía se encontraban sus ojos guiándose por el sonido de su voz y le regaló una bonita sonrisa que lo desarmó por unos segundos.

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando la pequeña mujercita tiró de su mano y lo estrechó en un cálido abrazo de agradecimiento, colocando las manos en su espalda y el rostro sonrojado escondiéndolo en su pecho descubierto. Él instintivamente colocó las manos en lo que creía era su cintura ya que al tener ese abrigo no sabía con seguridad; se mantuvo estático sin saber qué hacer, apretando los labios consternado.

—¿Por qué siempre es Sasuke el que se lleva la mejor parte? —refunfuñó Suigetsu cruzando los brazos y haciendo un mohín.

Ese comentario lo hizo reaccionar y con sus manos intentó alejar a la chica; Sakura no opuso resistencia pero antes de alejarse se paró de puntitas y susurró en su oído algo que provocó que mirara su rostro aún sin soltarla, como si intentara descifrar un misterio. Ella se mantuvo allí sin inmutarse, con sus orbes jades apuntando a su pecho y una pequeña sonrisa de lado.

—Sakura, no abrumes al muchacho —regañó Karin tomándola de los hombros y alejándola de Sasuke, con disimulo paseó sus ojos entre el moreno que estaba mudo con el ceño levemente fruncido, y su hermana que mantenía un gesto indiferente. Soltó un suspiro con resignación, su hermanita era todo un caso—. Dime, ¿cómo es que solo estabas tú aquí? —cuestionó para cambiar el extraño ambiente y olvidar lo que sucedió.

—…—ella solo se encogió de hombros, despreocupada—. En la noche todo era normal, todos hacían lo que debían hacer: los guardias custodiaban, los prisioneros en sus celdas, los experimentos seguían su rumbo. Pero en la madrugada llegó el rumor que Orochimaru había caído. Todo se salió de control, los guardias se volvieron locos y comenzaron a destruir los experimentos y eliminar a los prisioneros, parecía que seguían un protocolo. Pero no contaron con que éstos harían un motín y fueran contra ellos. Fue asombroso, aún me pregunto de dónde sacaron tantas fuerzas para combatir y triunfar. Supongo que es la adrenalina de saber que eran libres lo que los impulsaba, devolviéndoles la fuerza para sobrevivir —relató poniendo su mano derecha en el mentón y la otra en la cadera de forma pensativa ante su último comentario.

—Sakura, céntrate —la sobresaltó la peli-roja al ver que se despistaba como recordaba que hacía, la aludida dio un respingo y se sonrojó de la pena.

—Los que tuvieron suerte escaparon y los que no, murieron —dijo con simpleza.

—De acuerdo. Pero lo que más me interesaría saber es ¿qué hacía Kabuto aquí?

Para nadie pasó desapercibida la mueca de desagrado que cubrió su rostro al escuchar el nombre del ninja médico, Karin se puso alerta y temió lo peor alertando también a los otros por su expresión.

—¿Por qué Kabuto vendría aquí? —soltó Sasuke curioso y con voz profunda al ver que ella se mantenía callada.

—Ese sujeto siempre rondaba por aquí —murmuró mientras inconscientemente se cubría más el cuerpo con el abrigo que llevaba.

Los hombres miraron a Karin de inmediato ante ese gesto y sintieron un poco de lástima al verla con el rostro desencajado y los ojos más abiertos de lo normal; parece que los cuatro tuvieron el mismo pensamiento.

—N-no… me digas que… ¿T-te hizo algo? —cuestionó alterada y con un poco de temor en su voz, al momento que acunaba el rostro de su hermana entre sus manos.

—¡No! Tranquila, Onee-sama. No me ha hecho nada de lo que piensas —respondió rápidamente para intentar calmarla, tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de comenzar a hablar nuevamente—. Orochimaru les dejó bien en claro a todos que si me ocurría algo lo pagarían muy caro, al parecer estaba muy interesado en las habilidades de Onee-sama y no quería correr ningún riesgo.

—…—soltó un suspiro de alivio, colocando las manos en sus hombros—. ¿Entonces?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Gracias por leer!

Dejen sus reviews para saber qué les pareció. **Hasta el Domingo!**

 **.**

 **Ja ne!**

 **-Editado: 18/05/17-**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Domingo - 08/05/2016 -_**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes y ambientes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad del gran Masashi Kishimoto. La trama de la historia sí me pertenece.

 **.**

 **\- El estilo de Sakura es el estilo de Earthbending de Toph Bei Fong de "Avatar la leyenda de Aang". -**

 **.**

Referencias de lectura:

\- **0-0-0-0-0** Cambio de escena.

* * *

 **Viéndote con mi corazón**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Parte VI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _—_ _…—soltó un suspiro de alivio, colocando las manos en sus hombros—. ¿Entonces?_

—Ese tipo obedecía muy bien a Orochimaru, sin embargo eso no evitó que siempre estuviera cerca de mí. "Ver pero no tocar", era lo que siempre decía —mencionó apretando los labios en una línea, le incomodaba mucho hablar de esto—. En las ocasiones que frecuentaba este lugar, ordenaba que se me dejara bajo su supervisión; me llevaban hasta su laboratorio y tenía que estar allí sentada en un rincón sin hacer nada todo el rato que durara su visita. Debía escuchar cada uno de sus estúpidos comentarios y que me dijese: "trabajar contigo cerca siempre da buenos resultados en mis experimentos, tú eres mi musa". Algunas veces, sólo se colaba en mi habitación y podía permanecer horas enteras solo observándome desde un rincón en silencio, porque estoy segura que lo hacía.

—¡Cerdo degenerado! —exclamó Karin con rabia mientras la estrechaba de forma protectora en sus brazos.

—Vaya. Kabuto sí que estaba loco —comentó el peli-blanco, rascándose la nuca con un poco de impotencia ante las perturbadoras situaciones que tuvo que vivir esa chica.

Juugo asintió dándole la razón y compartiendo pensamientos, sus cejas fruncidas.

—Tú lo mataste —no fue una pregunta, sino una afirmación de parte del Uchiha.

Sakura volteó en su dirección después del abrazo de su hermana y asintió frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Durante el motín, varios guardias quisieron sobrepasarse conmigo ahora que ya no había reglas, más ninguno pudo lograr su cometido —continuó, apretando el borde de su abrigo— **.** Me subestimaron y ese fue su fin. Lo mismo ocurrió con ese demente —apuntó hacia el lugar exacto donde estaba el cuerpo de Yakushi—. Apareció en la mañana con un solo objetivo, mencionó que "Ver pero no tocar" ya no iba más. Que de ahora en adelante debería acompañarlo a dónde fuera que valla y podría tocar todo lo que quisiera de mí —los cuatro ninjas escuchaban todo con repulsión sin poder creer lo cínico que podía ser ese tipo, de un segundo a otro el rostro de la peli-rosa se crispó en una mueca malvada y una sonrisa sedienta de sangre que asombró a todos y más a la hermana de ésta—. Esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso de mi paciencia. Entonces lo hice gritar por todo lo que me hizo vivir, me vengué de cada una de sus acciones y comentarios hacía mí. Trituré cada uno de sus huesos lentamente mientras gritaba de dolor. ¿Y sabes qué, Onee-sama? Me agradó mucho oír sus suplicas y disculpas, pero ya era muy tarde para él. No podía detenerme, no quería hacerlo. Ese fue su fin —concluyó con las manos en puños y una pequeña carcajada de maldad al recordar su cometido.

—¡Lo siento, Sakura! ¡Lo siento tanto! —mientras la apegaba más a ella sin poder evitar que dos ríos de lágrimas surcaran sus mejillas, no podía creerlo, esa no era la pequeña niña risueña y amable que recordaba. Se odió por no haber podido hacer nada para protegerla y evitar todo lo que les había ocurrido.

—No llores, Onee-sama. Ya todo terminó, ahora estamos juntas de nuevo y no dejaré que nada ni nadie nos separe —correspondió el abrazo poniendo el rostro de su hermana en su pecho para que se desahogara, mientras decía esas últimas palabras movió su rostro en dirección a Sasuke y éste captó de inmediato la indirecta.

—No tardará en anochecer y este sitio no es seguro. Debemos buscar otro refugio —ordenó el Uchiha para calmar el ambiente.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo —habló por primera vez Juugo, entendiendo que ya no quería que pasaran la noche en ninguna de las guaridas de quien fue su maestro.

—Hay un pueblo turístico cerca de aquí. Orochimaru tomaba a los viajeros de allí para sus experimentos —comentó Karin quitándose las gafas para secar su rostro y recomponerse.

—¡Al fin! Una suave cama para descansar —exclamó Suigetsu con alivio y satisfacción, mucha tensión y emociones en un solo día para su gusto; dio gracias que no tuvieran que pelear, aun sus piernas no se acostumbraban del todo a sostenerlo y estaba realmente cansado.

—Antes quiero hacer algo —dijo llamando la atención de todos la más joven del grupo.

—¿El qué? —cuestionó su hermana.

—Solo observen.

Sakura avanzó unos cuantos pasos alejándose de ellos en dirección al cuerpo del médico ninja; separó un poco sus piernas y luego golpeó levemente su pie derecho en el suelo, elevó sus brazos con las manos extendidas hacia adelante. El grupo observaba expectante pero nada ocurría ante sus ojos. Unos segundos después notaron cómo las manos de Sakura temblaban un poco, y luego ocurría lo mismo con el terreno a un lado de Kabuto.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué está haciendo tu hermana, Zanahoria? —preguntó el peli-blanco confundido.

—…—sin embargo no lo escuchó ya que estaba muy concentrada observando a la joven de rosados cabellos, ni siquiera ella sabía lo que estaba haciendo su hermanita.

La tierra se dividió junto al cuerpo del ninja abriendo una grieta muy profunda; Sakura movió su pie izquierdo como si estuviera pateando algo sobre el suelo y segundos después el cadáver se movió hasta caer por la grieta. La peli-rosa cerró su puño derecho con el brazo elevado frente a ella y para asombro de los otros, la grieta se cerró rápidamente dejando todo igual que antes como si nunca hubiera ocurrido nada.

—Te veré en el infierno —sentenció dejando caer los brazos a los lados y parándose normalmente, abandonando aquella postura.

—¿Qué fue todo eso? —musitó poniéndose junto a su hermanita.

—A…—pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un fuerte rugido proveniente de sus tripas que la sonrojó hasta las orejas.

—Démonos prisa. Resolveremos nuestros asuntos en un lugar más cómodo —ordenó Sasuke, la curiosidad presente en su persona.

—Bien —respondieron al unísono, menos Sakura.

—Vamos, sube a mi espalda. Te cargaré hasta el pueblo —dijo Karin mientras tomaba una mano de la chica y luego se agachaba frente a ella, ofreciéndole su espalda.

—Sí, Onee-sama —obedeció de inmediato y se aferró al cuello de la peli-roja, apretándola con cariño y dejando reposar su cabeza en el hombro de esta—. Arigatou —musitó en su oído, refiriéndose a que estaba agradecida de que sí había vuelto por ella.

Karin sonrió con ternura, desde que había visto a su hermana nuevamente después de tanto tiempo, no había dejado de comparar su comportamiento de ahora con el de cuando eran pequeñas. El último gesto le indicó que no había cambiado nada y eso le alegraba, aunque fuera solo con ella. Siempre tuvo el miedo en su corazón de que cuando se reencontrara con ella la odiaría por todo lo que había tenido que pasar por su culpa. Más estos gestos le aliviaban un poco el corazón, su pequeña hermanita no había desaparecido. Sin embargo, aún no dejaba de pensar y preocuparse por esa actitud que tuvo cuando relató lo ocurrido con Kabuto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Gracias por leer!

Dejen sus reviews para saber qué les pareció. Muchas gracias por sus reviews!

 **Estos capítulos ya los tenía escritos desde el año pasado así que no sé cuándo será la próxima actualización, pero espero que sea pronto.**

 **.**

 **Ja ne!**

 **-Editado: 18/05/17-**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Lunes - 26/12/2016 -**_

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes y ambientes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad del gran Masashi Kishimoto. La trama de la historia sí me pertenece.

Referencias de lectura:

\- ( _Pensamientos_ ).

\- _Flash back._

\- **0-0-0-0-0** Cambio de escena.

* * *

 **Viéndote con mi corazón**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Parte VII**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Se hospedaron en una modesta posada del pueblo donde tomaron una habitación lo suficientemente espaciosa para colocar futones para cada uno, con baño y ducha incluidos. Lo primero que hicieron los hombres luego de acomodar sus escasas pertenencias fue bajar nuevamente al primer piso a llenar sus estómagos; en cambio, las dos chicas se apoderaron del baño, por lo que, al llegar al comedor para huéspedes, Sasuke ordenó que se llevara a la habitación dos raciones de comida para darles un tiempo de hermanas antes de comenzar con la travesía que los había reunido.

Luego de terminar la comida y continuar con un humeante té acompañado de dangos, una hora había transcurrido por lo que era tiempo de descansar, ya les habían dado el espacio suficiente. Encontraron a las chicas arrodilladas en sus respectivos futones, colocados contra la pared y separados de los otros, vestidas con las yukata grises que les habían dejado en la habitación; Karin cepillaba desde atrás el sedoso y largo cabello rosado de su hermana con un aura de felicidad mientras ésta estaba indiferente con el rostro apuntando hacia la entrada, más específicamente a Sasuke, o donde ella suponía estaba su rostro.

Este hecho inquietaba un poco a Sasuke, como a la vez le asaltaba la curiosidad, esa que poseía desde pequeño y que por obvias razones tuvo que enterrar junto con su verdadera personalidad y todos sus recuerdos alegres dejando sólo el dolor y deseo de venganza para que éstos le ayudaran en su fortalecimiento. Éstos sentimientos contradictorios que le provocaba la pequeña Sakura se debían a su mirada ya que, aunque en sus entelados ojos aguamarina era evidente su discapacidad visual, daba la impresión que realmente podía verte; he ahí la razón para su curiosidad, el saber por qué parecía conocer la ubicación exacta de los objetos a su alrededor si no tenía los medios para ello.

Con un último vistazo de reojo a la chica se dirigió al pequeño balcón a esperar su turno para la ducha; achicó los ojos con desconfianza al ver como la peli-rosa giraba apenas el rostro, siguiendo sus pasos y luego le sonreía de lado con burla para después dejarlo en paz. Lo dejó pasar, al fin y al cabo mañana debía hablar con Karin para poner rumbo hacia donde la dejarían y así poder comenzar con su objetivo de cazar a Itachi lo más pronto posible.

Cuarenta minutos después Uchiha salía del baño con la yukata puesta y secándose el cabello, listo para dormir como lo hacían en ese momento sus compañeros, o al menos intentar descansar el cuerpo; más algo llamó su atención, percatándose que faltaba la hermana de la peli-roja, pero no tuvo que esforzarse en buscarla porque ésta estaba de pie en el balcón. Dejó la pequeña toalla alrededor de su cuello y fue en esa dirección, no consentiría que lo retrasara cuando tuvieran que partir en la mañana por lo que reafirmaría su rol como líder del equipo enviándola a dormir de inmediato, no quería estorbos y poco le importaba si era ciega si se trataba de su misión.

Detuvo su silencioso andar unos pasos detrás de la quinceañera, quien le ganó la oportunidad de hablar, captando toda su atención.

—¿Es bonita? —cuestionó sin moverse del sitio.

—¿Qué? —soltó sin entender.

—Me refiero a la noche —y la vio alzar el rostro al cielo, cuando se acercó pudo notar el semblante de añoranza mientras la refrescante brisa mecía sus cabellos—. Se siente una noche agradable, ¿lo es también el cielo? ¿Qué tan grande está la luna? ¿Hay muchas estrellas o nubes? ¿O solo hay… oscuridad?

Ese tono de voz, lo que expresaba a través de ella, le llegó al corazón reviviendo al verdadero Sasuke que mantenía cautivo en su interior, el Sasuke comprensivo, arisco pero que ayudaba al débil, compañero, y aunque lo negara mil veces… amigo. Se recargó de espalda en la baranda sin apartar la mirada de ese rostro tan delicado y frágil, observando; sus azabaches quedaron prendados en esos entelados ojos ciegos. Reprodujo en su mente una vez más las preguntas que la chica le hizo y sintió un poco de empatía y hasta cierta tristeza por ella; no debía ser nada fácil vivir en un mundo rodeado de tinieblas, privado de la luz, de ver las cosas bonitas del mundo. Al pensar en esto soltó mentalmente un bufido irónico ante sus palabras y la vida misma; él vivía en las tinieblas desde que su hermano hizo lo que hizo, pero lo hacía por voluntad propia, en cambio podía afirmar que esa muchachita que miraba sin ver el cielo daría lo que fuese por poder salir de ellas. Simplemente la vida era una mierda, ensañándose con quien menos lo merecía.

Ella giró el rostro en su dirección con facciones ansiosas esperando su respuesta, eso lo sacó de sus pensamientos filosóficos.

—Falta poco para la luna llena —habló luego de dar un suspiro y centrarse en el cielo, percatándose que hacía mucho no se detenía a disfrutar de esa maravilla natural—. Su luz ilumina todo esta noche. Hay algunas nubes, pero no las suficientes para tapar el brillo de las estrellas, que cubren todo el cielo, y en conjunto forman un paisaje increíble ante la vista donde la oscuridad no tiene lugar —soltó como hechizado por lo que veían sus ojos y atrapado en el aura de paz que le transmitía Sakura; solo al parpadear se dio cuenta que había hablado sin pasar sus palabras por el filtro anti sentimientos que siempre utilizaba.

—Por el tono de tu voz puedo deducir que es un espectáculo realmente hermoso. Gracias por mostrármelo —habló la chica que había escuchado cada palabra con suma atención, imaginándoselo todo a través de ellas.

—Hmp —respondió con incomodidad, ruborizándose ante su desliz y esa sonrisa de felicidad que le regalaba la peli-rosa mostrándose más adorable ante sus ojos.

Era sumamente extraño que se comportara de esa manera, esa chica tenía algo especial que provocaba no querer apartar sus ojos de ella, se dio cuenta ni bien la vio por primera vez; toda ella era inusual, desde su excéntrico cabello, sus gestos, sus cambios de indiferencia a felicidad, hasta sus ojos que parecían ver aunque no lo hicieran realmente, eran una invitación a querer saber todo de ella. La había conocido hace un par de horas pero pareciera que toda su vida hubiese esperado por ese momento, por ese encuentro; realmente era aterrador porque nunca nadie había despertado tal sentimiento en él. Pero siendo más racional lo atribuyó a sus hormonas, las cuales a sus dieciséis años ya deberían estar a flor de piel. Otra incoherencia más ya que desde que comenzó a experimentar los cambios de la adolescencia nunca tuvo problemas en apartar de su mente aquello que alborotaba el mundo de los jóvenes normales. Había visto a mujeres mucho más voluptuosas y hermosas que esa pequeña chica que tenía enfrente sin inmutarse por ello, así que no entendía la razón de que su corazón, por primera vez en su vida, se haya acelerado ante la sonrisa de ella.

—¿Soy bonita? —esa pregunta hecha de forma tan inocente descolocó completamente al Uchiha.

—¿Qué? —Sasuke tuvo un déjà vu en ese momento.

—Me refiero a que si yo te parezco bonita. Es que… tu corazón se aceleró mucho —dijo de forma tímida, desviando el rostro arrebolado y jugando con sus manos a la altura del vientre—. Eso pasa cuando ves algo que te gusta… al menos es lo que me dijeron.

—…—el muchacho quedó sin habla con los ojos más abiertos de lo normal, incapaz de encontrar la respuesta a cómo demonios sabía que su corazón había latido desbocado por un momento—. ¿Cómo es que…?

—Tal vez sería mejor hablar en otro sitio —murmuró ella señalando al interior, él siguió su dirección y pudo ver que indicaba a Suigetsu que se removía en su futón para luego volver a sumergirse en el mundo de los sueños.

—Hmp —asintió, aunque luego se sintió como un tonto al darse cuenta que ella no podría haberlo visto, soltó un suspiro y se acercó a Sakura que esperaba expectante—. No hagas ruido —avisó para después tomarla en brazos y saltar por el balcón hacia el extenso jardín propiedad de la posada.

—¡Estás loco! —exclamó cuando pudo tocar tierra firme con sus pies descalzos, ahora era su corazón el que parecía querer salirse de su pecho.

—Te avisé.

—¡No lo hiciste! ¡Podría haberlo hecho yo sola! —mientras juntaba sus manos a la altura de su órgano vital, como intentando apaciguarlo.

—( _Me gustaría saber cómo_ ) —pensó escéptico, sin apartar la mirada escudriñadora de la chica y como ella no podría atraparlo haciéndolo, daría rienda suelta a esa necesidad creciente que tenía—. Tú querías hablar en otro sitio.

—Qué servicial —murmuró enfurruñada, haciendo mohines que la hacían lucir adorable sin quererlo.

—Bien. Habla —sentenció Sasuke cruzándose de brazos y siguiéndola de cerca ya que había comenzado a caminar.

—Onee-sama me dijo todo: quién eres tú, tu objetivo, el por qué los reclutaste... y la verdadera razón del por qué ayudaste en mi rescate —se giró levemente mostrando una sonrisa de suficiencia—. Te lo dije ¿no?

Sasuke rememoró el encuentro con ella hace unas horas, más específicamente las palabras que la joven le había susurrado al oído.

" _Sé que no viniste aquí solo para ayudarme, no necesito ver para asegurarlo. Puedo sentir la oscuridad de tu chakra consumiéndote por dentro; lo sé porque es la misma que la mía"._

—¿Quién eres en realidad? —cuestionó el Uchiha con gravedad ante todos los enigmas que ella le representaba y, por qué no, curiosidad también.

—Al parecer no sabes mucho de mi hermana. Es comprensible, solo la necesitas como una herramienta más —dijo con un tinte despectivo y recriminatorio en su voz—. Pues déjame decirte que yo también poseo habilidades sensoriales como ella. Aunque las mías son un poco diferentes.

—Te escucho.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Gracias por leer!

Dejen sus reviews para saber qué les ha parecido!

 **.**

 _ **Parte VIII: 85% de avance.**_

 **.**

 **Ja ne!**

 **-Editado: 18/05/17-**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Domingo - 21/05/2017 -**_

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes y ambientes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad del gran Masashi Kishimoto. La trama de la historia sí me pertenece.

Referencias de lectura:

\- _(Pensamientos)._

 _\- Flash back._

\- **0-0-0-0-0** Cambio de escena.

* * *

 **Viéndote con mi corazón**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Parte VIII**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _—¿Quién eres en realidad? —cuestionó el Uchiha con gravedad ante todos los enigmas que ella le representaba y, por qué no, curiosidad también._

 _—Al parecer no sabes mucho de mi hermana. Es comprensible, solo la necesitas como una herramienta más —dijo con un tinte despectivo y recriminatorio en su voz—. Pues déjame decirte que yo también poseo habilidades sensoriales como ella. Aunque las mías son un poco diferentes._

 _—Te escucho._

—Bien —Sakura comenzó a caminar lentamente por el extenso jardín de la posada que colindaba con el bosque—. Para empezar, yo no soy ciega de nacimiento —esta aclaración tomó desprevenido a Sasuke, que prestó más atención—. Mi familia estaba conformada por: mi padre, un ex aprendiz de monje shaolin; mi madre, una huérfana del clan Uzumaki; mi hermana y yo, con dos años de diferencia.

—¿Uzumaki dices? —preguntó con asombro ante la mención del apellido de su antiguo compañero, haciendo parar la caminata.

—Sí. Pensé que lo sabías. El cabello rojo es una característica de los miembros del clan Uzumaki, mamá dijo que todos tenían conocimiento de ello. Aunque yo no lo heredé, solo Karin-chan tuvo ese privilegio. El mío es aún más extraño —mientras se tomaba un mechón de su larga cabellera con un poco de decepción ante su color; a pesar de no verlo, lo recordaba a la perfección.

—Yo pienso que es lindo —sus palabras salieron sin antes poder pensarlas con claridad, sacándolo del letargo de saber el verdadero apellido de esa chica; se sonrojó levemente, dando las gracias al saber que ella no vería su rostro acalorado.

—Eh… Um… Bueno…—no supo qué decir ante ese halago que sólo había escuchado de su familia, su cabello la había acomplejado de niña. Se sentaron en una roca que sobresalía de la superficie, alumbrados por la luz de la luna—. Como decía… Onee-sama heredó la habilidad de mamá: su chakra curativo especial, además de poseer la habilidad sensorial por ella misma. En cambio, yo no las heredé; la única habilidad que poseía era manipular chakra, pero solo eso, ni siquiera podía hacer jutsu con mi elemento afín: la tierra. Por lo que Padre decidió enseñarme artes marciales para que no me sintiera mal conmigo misma; más específicamente el estilo Hung Gar… Todo estaba bien, éramos felices; hasta que él murió por culpa de unos ninjas malvados cuando yo tenía cinco años. Después de eso nos mudamos a las afueras de la aldea de la Hierba, en una pequeña choza. Estábamos bien allí aunque éramos pobres, lentamente nos recuperábamos de la pérdida de papá. Pero entonces, esos ninjas de la Hierba nos invadieron y amenazaron, diciendo que si queríamos vivir tranquilas en su territorio debíamos colaborar. Es por eso que utilizaron la habilidad curativa de Madre para atender a los ninjas que llegaban heridos durante las batallas; pero abusaron de ello sobrecargándola de trabajo, hasta que un día drenaron todo su chakra y ella… murió. No les importó, solo la desecharon como una herramienta que ya no es útil.

Sasuke pudo sentir su dolor a través de su voz y claramente de sus expresiones de angustia, entonces se dio cuenta el por qué lo trató tan fríamente cuando dijo que Karin era solo una herramienta para él; había perdido a su madre por lo mismo.

—Lo… lamento —musitó bajito, al parecer no era el único que sufría en este mundo; ella sólo sonrió con tristeza restándole importancia y enjuagándose una lágrima traicionera.

—Eso ocurrió cuando tenía siete años y Karin-chan nueve. Al ya no tener en su poder la habilidad de mamá, recurrieron a ella. Y para asegurarse que no escaparíamos de allí, utilizaron un jutsu prohibido, sellando mi visión. De esa manera se aseguraban de tener bajo control a Karin-chan y en el caso que ella… muriera, la reemplazarían conmigo, sin saber que yo… no servía para nada. Todas las noches rezaba para que nada malo le pasara a mi hermana mayor; yo era solo una niña y ella la única familia que me quedaba —sollozó levemente al rememorar el triste pasado que cargaban—. Vivimos en ese infierno hasta que contamos con diez y doce años. Onee-sama era Genin y en una misión, unos tipos se dieron cuenta que era una de los pocos que quedaban del clan Uzumaki por lo que la agredieron e intentaron capturarla para venderla en el mercado subterráneo… —tomó una gran bocanada de aire para serenarse un poco antes de continuar con su relato—: No sé si a esto se le puede llamar suerte, pero justo en ese momento apareció Orochimaru y la salvó; sin embargo, eso fue como un arma de doble filo. Gracias a él mi hermana siguió con vida, pero la forma de pago que él requería por esa acción conllevaba en irse con él y trabajar bajo sus órdenes, ya que consideraba muy interesantes las habilidades de Karin-chan. Al parecer nos había estado observando todo el tiempo y ese fue el momento oportuno para darse a conocer.

—Así que de esa forma Karin terminó con Orochimaru —comentó, aún interesado por la historia y mucho más impactado al saber cómo llegó a ser ciega.

—Sí. Orochimaru nos salvó del infierno en el que estábamos… para meternos en otro —expresó con rencor, ya olvidándose de la tristeza de hace un momento, reemplazándola con ira—. No fue muy distinto su actuar al de los ninjas de la Hierba; al menos él no nos maltrataba pero sí me separó de mi única familia. Para asegurarse que ella no hiciera nada indebido, me envió a otra guarida y me mantuvo como una prisionera aunque con ciertos privilegios; Orochimaru era muy… extraño. Así pasé los últimos cinco años de mi vida; encarcelada en una habitación "lujosa", teniendo noticias de Karin-chan cada cierto tiempo, soportando a un psicópata observarme de manera libidinosa a medida que me iba desarrollando físicamente; siempre a la espera de poder reencontrarme con mi hermana mayor. Y eso ocurrió gracias a ti, _Sasuke-kun_. Pude recuperar a mi única familia —concluyó sonriéndole, mientras acercaba su mano a la del chico de forma tímida para darle un suave apretón. Nunca había experimentado una sensación así, tocar la mano de ese joven, grande y cálida, la hizo sentirse protegida.

El corazón de Sasuke nuevamente se disparó a latir desbocado en su pecho al ver esa sonrisa llena de alegría y agradecimiento dirigido hacia su persona. Se sentía agradable saber que había hecho algo bien luego de tanto tiempo en las tinieblas; que fuera a entrenar bajo el mando de Orochimaru no significaba que era un bárbaro despiadado, era de Konoha después de todo.

— ( _Sasuke-kun… Suena bien en sus labios_ ) —pensó dibujando una diminuta sonrisa. Extrañamente deseó con todas sus fuerzas que ella pudiera ser capaz de verlo sonreír, algo que ya nadie tenía el privilegio de hacer; y nunca tuvo tanta necesidad de que alguien lo viera como deseaba que ella lo hiciera en ese momento. Una cruel ironía, para qué mentir.

—Sí te gusto —afirmó Sakura con sorna; era realmente increíble la facilidad que la joven tenía para cambiar de emociones de un momento a otro, y eso el Uchiha pudo captarlo—. Tu corazón me lo dice.

—Hmp —evadió nuevamente, intentado sonar indiferente, pero si era cierto que ella podía sentir el latir de su órgano vital era inútil ocultarlo—. Aún no me has dicho cómo puedes hacer eso. Además, pareciera que eres consciente de lo que te rodea. Y ¿qué fue eso, en la tarde, con la tierra?

—Tranquilo, Sherlock —se burló nuevamente; éste chico le despertaba curiosidad, sin saber que era mutuo, además de tener una voz que la cautivaba por completo—. Todo a su tiempo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Gracias por leer!

Dejen sus reviews para saber qué les ha parecido!

 **.**

 **Ja ne!**


End file.
